


"It's you" by Ali Gatie

by AllSortsOfGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllSortsOfGay/pseuds/AllSortsOfGay
Summary: It's another song fic based on Ali Gatie's new song, give it a try. It's heavy angst in the beginning/\.





	"It's you" by Ali Gatie

Alex was ending yet another relationship that got too serious too fast, in her standards it is.  
"You've been dating for 5 months Alex, it's not too fast to say 'I love you'. Why do you keep doing this to yourself whenever a relationship gets serious. That's the 4th relationship you've broken off in 2 years. What is it really about?"  
"Nothing, I just think she was moving too fast, just like every other girlfriend I've had. What's wrong with that?" Alex replied to Kara in a voice that told Kara to back off, but she wasn't going to let Alex off the hook this time. She had to get to the bottom of this.  
"Is it about... you know... M-"  
"NO, don't you dare to say her name. Ever. Again."  
Alex was fuming and she felt like breaking something, or someone. So without saying anything else, she grabbed her jacket and stormed out of her sister's apartment, leaving Kara stunned and mouth agape staring at the spot Alex had been in less than 5 seconds ago.  
Kara knew she had struck a nerve, but Alex hadn't been the same since the big break up 2 years ago, always either fucking around with multiple girls or breaking off any relationship that became too serious for her. Kara was really concerned about her sister, so she set her mind on getting Alex better. And she knew exactly the person who could help with that, so she dialed the number and hoped the other person hadn't changed it in such a long time. After a few rings, she picked up.  
"Hey, Maggie..."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex had been in the gym for 4h now, everyone else had left already and the gym was closing, but nobody dared to disturb the woman, because for the past 4h she had been beating the crap out of the boxing bag and there seemed to be no end in sight.   
"So who's going to tell her that she needs to leave?" One of the staff members, Bob, asked his boss and another co-worker.  
"My wife's coming back tonight, I don't want a black eye, sorry. Good luck though. Bye!" And with that Jacob almost ran out of the back door.  
Bob looked at his boss, Steve, fearing that he might ask him to go talk to the clearly in trance angry woman.  
"I'll go, I'm the manager here, so it's my duty. Uh, just in case keep your phone close, we might need an ambulance." Steve chuckled, it was an attempt to lighten the mood, but Steve was genuinely scared that he might end up in the ER by the end of the night.   
"Good luck dude," Bob told his boss, looking between him and the, still boxing, woman.  
Steve took a cautious step forward, took a breath and neared the woman slowly.  
"Excuse me, miss, the gym is closing and we kindly need to ask you to leave."  
Alex slowly turned around and glared at the man, who dared to disturb her boxing. Before she said anything, she noticed that she was the only one there, it was pitch black outside, and she saw another guy hiding behind the weights, phone in hand. She took a breath and started taking off her bandages on her hands.  
"I'm really sorry, I must've lost track of time. I'll be out of your head in no time. My apologies sir." And with a quick motion, Alex collected her things and was out of the door in a minute.  
When the door closed behind Alex, Steve and Bob both took a relieved breath and closed the gym to finally go home. It was 10 PM already after all.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex exited the gym and went to her bike, but she didn't get on it, she just leaned against it and breathed the chilly early summer air. She had completely lost track of time and the only images in her mind had been of her.  
Her smile.  
Her head tilt.  
Her dimples.  
Her eyes.  
The way the sun lighted her hair on a sunny day.  
The way she laughed.  
The way her eyes twinkled whenever she'd look at Alex.  
Just her.  
Alex had tried to get her out of her mind for 2 years, but nothing helped. Not the excessive work out she did, none of the countless dates she'd been on, or the girls she ended up having meaningless sex with, not even the 4 relationships she had had. Nothing helped her forget Maggie. Alex had started to doubt if she even wanted to forget her.  
She was lost in her mind when her phone brought her back to reality. It was a text message from Kara:  
"I'm sorry I was so forward and pushing with you before. Come back to my apartment for ice cream and a movie night? I'm sorry for pushing you."  
Alex understood that her sister just wanted to help her, but there wasn't anything that would help her anymore. The one person who could help had left, and Alex had no idea where she was now, not that she cared(she did).  
So Alex got on her motorcycle and speeded towards Kara's apartment to apologize and for some sister time.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Kara why did you bring me here? How did you even know I was in town? Does Alex know? Wh-"  
"Calm down Maggie, and stop pacing, you're making me dizzy. Sit down and have some tea. And back in the day, I would always listen to your heartbeat as well as Alex'. And I have been ever since... She misses you, Maggie, you have no idea how much. Please just sit down and let's talk okay?"   
Maggie had stopped pacing and was now eyeing the couch where Kara was sitting. Debating whether to sit down on her ex-fiance sister's couch, or just walk away, as she had already done once before. She took another second to think, and she reluctantly sat down and took the teacup from Kara.  
"What is there to talk about? Alex and I are over Kara, there is nothing left to do. And I miss her too, of course, I do, but it was our mutual decision to break up. We wouldn't have worked... And as much as I wish we would've, there is no future for us, so I don't know what I'm d-"  
The door opened, which made Maggie stop her ranting and slowly turn around remembering the voice so well.  
"Hey Kara, I'm s- Maggie?" Alex was standing in the doorway, just about to put down her helmet when she noticed someone far too familiar sitting on the couch next to her sister. She couldn't believe this, had Kara set her up for this. She was going to kill her.  
"Alex?"  
Alex hated the way her heart jumped when Maggie had only said her name.   
Maggie's cup had been placed on the table by Kara because Maggie's full attention was on Alex and Kara was afraid the other woman might drop the cup.  
Maggie was staring at Alex like it's the first time she had seen her, and so did Alex.  
Nobody said a word for a full 2 minutes, the silence was thick with feelings and unanswered questions. It felt as in the world had stopped.  
Alex was the first to react, she grabbed her keys and helmet and ran out of the apartment, just like she had done hours before. This time she wasn't feeling anger, well she felt that too, but there were too many other emotions she was feeling that she needed to get out of there fast.  
Without a second thought, Maggie took after her, she couldn't let her slip again. She had to say at least something to the other woman, whom she still loved with all of what she has.  
She caught up with Alex in the parking lot, Alex was standing, hands on her knees, panting. Maggie knew that Alex was having a panic attack, so she slowly walked closer to her. Keeping her hands up in case, well in case of anything.  
Alex knew Maggie was standing close to her, but she was having a panic attack and she couldn't breathe, her vision started to blurry with tears and she felt as if she was going to collapse. Her knees gave out and she was ready for the ground, but the ground never came. She only felt a pair of strong arms around her, she knew these pair of arms too fell, and soon enough she was surrounded by the smell of Maggie, Maggie's hair, Maggie's whispers in her ear. This made Alex cry even more.  
The stayed in that parking lot for 30 minutes, Maggie holding Alex, Alex holding Maggie like her life depended on that. Both crying.  
When the crying had slowed down, Alex realized what Maggie had been whispering in her ear. It was their song, "It's you", and then and there Alex had realized something big.  
"It's you"  
She whispered in Maggie's hair.   
"And it's always been you."  
Maggie whispered back.   
They both had a long way to go, a lot of things to talk about, but they both realized that nobody else was going to make them feel like they made each other feel.  
It was Alex and Maggie.  
Together.  
Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate the feedback and I hope you like my story. Have a great day!


End file.
